


Sunshine

by victor_bass



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Ragnarok, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_bass/pseuds/victor_bass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_

The dazzling bridge that glittered throughout the area was broken in half, shards of glass and bodies were strewed everywhere. The Observatory that overlooked the Nine realms had gaping holes and black tarnishes from the cannons of the enemy fleet. It’s guardian lying a few feet away from the center of the Observatory, several wounds slashed his body. The guardian fought with every last ounce of his strength and the bodies of enemies around his was proof of his loyalty to Asgard.

 

_My only sunshine_

Smoke littered the air; sounds of crumbling pillars echoed the palace halls. Tapestries that once bear the insignia of the House of Odin were heavily burned. At the entrance of the throne room was a spear that was once a weapon with no rival in strength but now was broken in half, mirroring the ashes of the floor.

In the abandoned throne room, an old man, once the king of the Nine realms, was found lying on the cold hard floor. His eye patch was savagely removed, scars littered his body, and a stump was left of his right arm. The other hand was firmly gripping the remnant of a medium-sized sword, which was odd to be used in combat by a male warrior who preferred bigger size in weapons.

 

_You make me happy_

The gardens were also heavily burned. The trees were uprooted and scattered across the area, flower beds that prided itself with exotic specimens rarely found in the other realms was ruined beyond repair. The stone benches that held the memories of the former Queen and her young two sons spending quiet afternoons were smashed. Near the pond was the body of the succeeding Queen, her face peaceful even in death. An area away from the carnage of the gardens was her resting place. Her body was pale due to blood loss; a deep wound in her upper right torso was covered by a red cape.

A few feet away was the body of a battered man, worn out by the war that passed. His armor missing it’s glamour and was dented or ripped off in some areas. His blonde hair was tinged with ash and blood from the several head wounds he had received. His body faced down on the dirt, his hands that were once grasping the dirt infront of him to pull his body nearer to the one who held his heart, was now slacked on the dirt.

 

_When skies are gray_

A shield was abandoned beneath one of the upturned carriages, the wind causing the broken wheel to turn slowly. The ground was littered with arrows and swords but one could see the small knives scattered among them. The knives shimmered under the gaze of the moon hinting the rare metals used in making them. In the stillness of the night, once could hear the painful wheezing of an individual near the bloodbath.

The moon illuminated the figure of two individuals; one was pushing a cloth, which was steadily becoming soaked with blood, to the chest of a figure lying on the ground. The hand gripping the cloth was shaking badly and the wounded man had to grip the hands with the last of his strength to steady the shaking. You’ll never know dear Sif feeling Loki’s hands on hers added more strength to stop the flow of blood but hissed in pain when the action caused pressure on his wounded left arm. Loki looked up at the woman futilely trying to help him, the moment the sword hit his chest he knew it would be fatal. Surviving a sword through the chest wound back in Svartalfheim was already considered a miracle, but twice? Even he could not survive that.

He gazed at the woman before him and could see that she also knew the futilely of her actions, Loki weakly pushed away her hands, Sif did not want to but obliged through his incessant attempts. Sif placed Loki’s head on top of her lap and saw the blood now flowing through the wound. He was dying and all she could do was hold him in her arms, so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she needed to tell him in return, the life they could have had, but knew that fate would not let them have it. All she could do was listen to him utter that Midgardian song he took a fancy to during one of their visits.

 

_"How much I love you"_ whispered the Loki as he tried his best to comfort the woman cradling his beaten body. His vision was weakening and all he could see before darkness took his sight was her face. The smell of the blood that flowed from his wounds tinged his nose, the wetness of her tears through his face was the last he felt as he drew his last breathe.

 

A woman’s mournful voice echoed throughout the silence, _Please don’t take my sunshine away_

**Author's Note:**

> Was browsing tumblr and saw the post about character A singing you are my sunshine to Character B who was dying, thought of making it go the other way around and added other deaths in the mix.


End file.
